


By Candlelight

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [69]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin read by candlelight to learn all he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Candlelight

**Title:** By Candlelight  
 **Prompt:** #2. Late Nights  
 **Word Count:** 137  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:**  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Merlin read by candlelight to learn all he could. 

 

** By Candlelight  **  
It was in the still of the dark night when Merlin could feel his magick best. He never really understood why that was. 

Merlin assumed it was because he was too tired to try to keep it from surfacing. His work as Arthur’s manservant was exhausting and frequently he had to work well into the late evening. By then he was too drained to care. 

On those rare nights that he wasn’t too tired, he would read by candlelight until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He read whatever he could get his hands on but mostly book of magick and healing. He wanted to know everything he could know about both of those subjects. 

He knew that one day Arthur and the Knights would depend on him to save them. He just wanted to be ready. 


End file.
